Life Happens
by green tea mochi
Summary: The lives of everybody. Life happens. SasuNaru, SakuLee, ShinoKiba, InoTen, etc.
1. Crime: Mizuki

Crime 

Mizuki does not like jail. He does not like the bars that keep him in, the food that is served, or the other people around him. He does not deserve to be here, he thinks. He is different from all of the others. He is not a murderer, a thief, or a rapist. So as the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years pass him by, he sits in his cell and wonders why he is here.


	2. Way Back When: Sakura

Way Back When 

Sakura can remember the days when she was young, her skin was smooth, and her hair was a brilliant pink. She can remember the boy she loved, and now that she is older, she is glad that he never loved her back. Because now that she thinks about it, they were all wrong for each other. Besides, her husband is much more handsome.


	3. True Love: Lee

True Love 

Lee loves Sakura. They may be young, but he already knows that she is the one he wants to spend his life with. He knows that they belong together. All he is waiting for now is for her to realize it. Sometimes it's frustrating to see her fawn over Sasuke, but he loves her, so he will be patient.


	4. Popular: Sasuke

Popular 

Sasuke doesn't like his popularity. He doesn't like the fact that whenever he goes out, he must sprint to get away from his screaming fangirls. He does not like that Sakura is always hitting on him. And he hates the letters he has to sift through every day, trying to get to the important stuff. But what he hates most of all is that while every girl in the world may crawl up his legs and latch onto his arms, Naruto does not. And that really bothers him.

Mokki Note: Yes, they're all VERY SHORT. I like them that way, thanksverymuch. And just sos you know, they're not all set at the same time, so if in one, Sakura is, say, pregnant, and in the next, she's not…then it's coz they're not set at the same time. It's just random. Anyway, I hope you like my random blurbs I write when I don't have time for longer stuff. . 


	5. Blind: Ino

Blind 

Ino cannot believe that this has happened. It has never occurred to her that Sasuke would be anybody's but hers. But what surprises her the most is that she doesn't mind quite as much as she thought she would. The only thing that really bugs her is that she just didn't see it coming.

Mokki - I've actually written LOTS more of these. Uh. I just hate most of them, so I rabidly write, and once in a while, I like one and put it up. >.> Though if I can't get anything good, I'll just put something up anyway. And. The ones I've written recently are a little longer, but not much. Mrap. Gimme suggestions for random things, and I may write a coupla sentences on it. ;D 3


	6. I Wonder: Naruto

I Wonder… 

Naruto wonders what he'll be like in 10 years. Sasuke tells him that it's a silly thing to think about, but he does it anyway. He wonders if he'll be rich and famous, the greatest Hokage to ever exist. Or maybe he'll be poor and destitute, hated by the world. But mostly, he wonders if he and Sasuke will still be alive, and whether or not they'll still be together.

Mokki: Uhhh. It's dorky. >.> But I just got back from skiing and thought, 'Hey. I may as well just update already.' If the world hates it, at least I'll know and figure out how to improve. But yeah. Thanks for all the positive reviews so far. They make me feel happy. 3


	7. Beautiful: Kiba

Beautiful 

Kiba wants to know why Shino hides his eyes. When Shino asks why he cares, Kiba is too embarrassed to admit that he thinks Shino's eyes are beautiful. But when nobody is around, he likes to reach over and pull off Shino's sunglasses and stare into his eyes. And he's not completely sure, but he thinks that Shino understands.


	8. Large and in Charge: Chouji

Large and in Charge 

Chouji has never felt skinnier. Being with Shikamaru can almost make him forget his weight. But while he never really forgets, it just doesn't seem to matter quite as much when he's around Shikamaru. And when he is with Shikamaru, he is able to ignore the hunger just a while longer, because he would rather be with Shikamaru than eating alone.


	9. Silver Lining: Genma

Silver Lining 

Sometimes, it gets hard for Genma to deal with Hayate's death, even though it's been years. He knows that Hayate would have died eventually, but he'd always hoped that he would be the first to go. On the bright side, now that Hayate is gone, Genma doesn't have to worry any more.


	10. Strength: Hinata

Strength 

Hinata has always been weak. She has never been able to beat Neji, even though he is from the branch family, and she should be stronger by birth. But now, as she lies in a hospital bed surrounded by cripples and amputees, she feels stronger than she ever has.


	11. Womanish: Shikamaru

Womanish 

Shikamaru thinks Chouji is much too womanish, what with the way he worries about his weight all the time. The next thing you know, Chouji will want him to come over every night so they can paint each other's nails. Besides, he thinks Chouji looks just fine the way he is.

Mokki: So I hadn't done anything on here in a while...And so I started reading through my stories. And I looked at Life Happens, and was like, "Dang, this story rocks a lot more than I used to give it credit for." So I decided to put up a bunch of chapters I wrote a long time ago and still think are good. That's most of them, but yeah. : Hope you like.


End file.
